


Are You Sure It Wasn't a Date?

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confusion, Dense Yami Sukehiro, Drinking, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: Jack and Yami share a drink and Yami drops a bomb.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Jack the Ripper & Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Are You Sure It Wasn't a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, if it will be continued, or what. I just wanted to write it because I really want someone to smack some sense into Yami about Charlotte's feelings.

Yami sat alone in the tavern drinking deeply on his fourth stein of ale when a loud cackling laugh invaded his space. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes before acknowledging the man who had slid into the seat opposite him. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Jack the Ripper, not when he had other things on his mind.

"What do you want, String Bean?"

"Just here for a drink, and in case you hadn't noticed..." Jack looked around the room at a crowd of people. "There's not too many places to sit just now."

"Yeah, they're all here celebrating a wedding or something."

Jack sat sideways in his chair, one arm draped over the back and the other propped up on the table with his own flagon in his hand. 

"Is that what it is? Well, I guess life goes on when you're not worried about the end of the world." He cackled again as if it were some sort of joke, but then everything was a joke with him, wasn't it.

"I guess." Yami took another drink, polishing off the last of the ale in the cup. He caught the eye of the server and waved the empty vessel at them in his standard request for another. 

"You alright, Meathead? You seem... I don't know... quiet."

"Compared to you everyone's quiet."

Jack cackled once more.

"Not that kid of yours. That one can deafen the dead."

Yami chuckled despite himself. The assessment of the kid was rather on point. The server arrived then with two more cups of ale, one for each of them. Yami took his cup and continued drinking in silence.

"But seriously, you're brooding. That's not a good look for you, ya know." Jack leaned on the table as he looked intently at Yami.

"Am I?" Yami took another sip, but he knew Jack was right. Between the fight in the dark palace, the trial, and his new mission, Yami had a great many things over which to brood.

"Yeah, I can almost smell the fire of your brain trying to work."

Yami sipped at his ale once more. He knew Jack was prodding him into talking but he had no idea where to begin.

"I went to dinner with Charlotte the other day," Yami said as he brought the stein to his lips. The words just came out of him, without thought or plan. Over the cup's wooden belly, he saw Jack nearly choke on his beer. 

"You what?" Jack coughed.

"Charlotte asked me to dinner."

"Like... a date?"

"No." Yami drawled out. "It was a business thing. I needed to ask her some questions about her curse." 

"But you went to dinner to do it? Isn't that something you could discuss, I don't know, like anywhere?"

Yami shrugged and took another sip from his cup. 

"She asked. Who am I to turn down free food?"

Jack looked at him and then to his cup as his face screwed up with suspicion. 

"True, you would never turn down free anything. And she asked you?" Jack grunted in disbelief. "Was it a discussion over dinner at her squad house, or a tavern, or..."

"We went to that place in the noble quarter, down the way from headquarters. You know, the one with the big balcony. It was really good. Portions were kind of small though."

"You're kidding." Jack stared at him for a moment. "That place is supposed to be pretty fancy. Are you sure it wasn't a date?"

Yami laughed.

"I'm sure. She can barely stand to be around me. Must have wanted to talk in public so she wouldn't make a scene as she forced herself to talk with me."

Jack eyed him with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure if that's what's going on here."

Yami raised his eyebrows at Jack over the rim of his mug.

"What else could it be?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. What else could it be, he says... Has any man ever been so dense?

"It could be... I don't know... a date?" Jack suggested with growing frustration.

Yami shook his head and took another drink. Still, as much as Yami knew it was most definitely NOT a date, he could not deny the idea of a date with a woman like Charlotte had its appeal. His lips tugged up in a small smile behind his mug at the fantasy which had popped into his head. Of course, it wasn't exactly Charlotte who he imagined, even if she had the same blue eyes and blonde hair. No, it couldn't be her because she smiled at him with a sweet playful grin which traveled all the way to her eyes, and her soft laughter rang through his ears like music.

"You're thinking about it now, aren't ya." Jack cackled. 

Yami scoffed.

"No." He tried to turn the smile to a smirk, but from Jack's laughter, he figured it wasn't quite convincing enough. 


End file.
